Don't Call This Love
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Stuart tries to push Robbie away but fails.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So this was floating about my laptop and I decided to post it even if it is lame-ass. It's not my best S/R but I promise to write a better one later on!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Don't Call This Love]**

* * *

Sitting down on a park bench, the rain hitting down on his uncovered head, Stuart allows for his tears to fall. He can hear the footsteps behind him, the breathless cry of his name over the patter of the rain but he has nothing left to say so he decides just to stay quiet. He had found himself wondering what had changed between them for him to decided that he no longer wanted to see him anymore. He knew things had changed but he found himself wondering who his partner actually was because he knew all about him but couldn't work out this one moment.

His partner sat down next to him, his hands resting in his lap as he stared ahead unsure of what to say. "Babe," the man whispered and Stuart turned to look at him, his tear stained face not really noticeable through the rain. "We need to talk!"

"I know there's something going on, Robbie." He whispered standing up wanting to walk away, not wanting to confront his partner but he couldn't walk away. He turned to look back at him, his hands burying deep into his pockets as he looked at him. "You can't keep anything from me, Robbie even if you try your best to do so because know you! I've worked with you too many years not to have learnt when you were hiding something from me or Jackie."

"I'm not hiding anything, Stuart." Robbie stood up and towered over Stuart causing him to turn around and start walking away. "This is just your damned paranoia because you don't want to accept the love that is happening between us!"

Stuart lashed round and glared at Robbie, "Don't call this love, sweetheart. What we had was nothing like love. You can cry your heart out to me all you want about how this felt like something special to you but damn I was just a bit of fun for you!" Robbie stared at the man, speechless. Did he really think that was true?

"Stuart," he whispered moving towards the man, taking hold of him a little more than aggressive than he intended so that he wouldn't move away. "I'm no good at this kind of thing but in your eyes, I see something wonderful. I saw how much you loved me and..." he stopped as he realised he no longer had any idea what he was saying to argue his case anymore. Stuart just shook his head as he moved out of the man's touch.

"Well one day you'll realise I was good for you, honey but before this can work or go any further, I think you need to do some serious growing up and get your life together." He admitted to him gently and he took hold of his shirt, reaching up to press a kiss against his lips. "We can't go one doing this knowing that all we're doing is hurting each other." Robbie wanted to argue his point but Stuart pressed one last kiss to his lips before turning to walk away.

He had only got as far as the gate when Robbie came up behind him; grabbing hold of his wrist and making him look at her. "Damn Stuart, you're meant to love me no matter what stupid things I have or haven't done."

Stuart looked at Robbie, his blonde curls in his eyes now thanks to the rain ruining them and shook his head. "Don't call this love." He repeated again as he kept his bravado going long enough to glare up his ex-partner. "I was just an experiment to you. You should go back to being the ladies man. You're safer with them!"

"I might be safer with them because I know what I'm doing with them but I feel nothing. I've been a robot most of my life, Stuart and then you came along and made me finally feel!" Robbie shouted at him over the rain, his tears falling but getting mixed with the rain. How could it feel like his heart was being ripped out when he had been afraid to admit that he loved Stuart? Stuart walking away should make him feel good about not being the one that had to break hearts.

"I don't know who you're trying to deceive, Robbie. Me or yourself?" Robbie stared down at him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he moved towards Stuart and pressed a kiss against his lips. The taste of rain wasn't strong enough to cover the fear or even the taste of Stuart, a taste he had fallen in love with a long time ago even if Stuart didn't want to believe him. Stuart's hand reached out and Robbie stiffened, fearing that Stuart was going to push him away but instead he tightened his hands into the man's shirt and kept him close to him. Robbie smiled at his relaxation, his arms wrapping around his waist and continued kissing him.

They broke off for air and Robbie rested his forehead against Stuart's, his hand refusing to move from the spot on hips. He smiled against the man slightly as he pulled him closer as he felt Stuart shiver in the rain. "So what were you saying about this not being love?" He whispered in his ear, his tongue rimming the curve and smiling at the salty taste of rain. Stuart shivered even more against him but Robbie knew now that it wasn't from the cold.

"You're a cheat..." the rest of his sentence was finished when Robbie rubbed against him and he gasped, his hands tightening against the shirt he was still strangling.

"Are we going to continue this down here because I'd love to," Robbie said snaking his hand down to cup him, his tongue licking up the column of his neck, "but I'd hate being arrested for indecent exposure and what I plan on doing to you is completely indecent." He whispered in his ear, the rain starting to calm down and the sun started to shine again. Typical Scottish weather was his thought but he saw the smile on Stuart's face and realised that his partner was now happy. "I know you've told me that you don't want to call this love but I hate to break it to you, Mr Fraser but I think I love you."

Stuart started to laugh as he reached up and kissed his partner, "I think I said that just to stop myself hurting because baby, I love you too." Robbie laughed and kissed even more, twirling him around in the park not even caring that people could see. He was beyond caring.

Stuart smiled to himself and realised that he'd been stupid not to call this love. Love was a fight of all emotions.

**[Finito]**


End file.
